


White Picket Fence

by heartsdesire456



Series: Scenes From a Horror [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam picks Tommy up from Manson's house and finds something he does not expect at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Not written by me, written by my friend Amber</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	White Picket Fence

**Author's Note:**

> CRAAACK once again!
> 
> ALSO! This one isn't written by me! This is written by my friend Amber, my cohort in this madness. She's insane and possibly my evil twin. But she doesn't have an AO3 account.

Adam pulled up in front of the house numbered 999 and had to check the address Tommy sent him three times. When he told Tommy he would pick him up from Manson's so they could go to rehearsal, this was not what he was expecting. Adam had been expecting a huge goth mansion, with victorian architecture, ivy growing up the walls and a large iron fence. What he ended up with was an ordinary two story home, with tan walls and large windows. There was a driveway lined with an assortment of flowers, and the whole unbelievable package was surrounded by a white picket fence.

Adam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was at Marilyn Manson's house, to pick up his bassist, and that house happened to be the perfect picture of the all american home. And he thought winning American Idol and becoming famous was surreal. 

He got out of the car and walked up to the house to ring the doorbell. Adam hesitated a second when he saw the sign above the button that read 'oh yeah, touch right there.' He was amused, but also relieved since it was the only sign of the weirdness he had been expecting all along. That was until he pressed the bell and heard the sound of the chicken dance echoing through the house. 

"Adam's here!" was heard from inside the house, and then the door was thrown open. 

"Babyboy!" Tommy yelled before pulling him into a huge hug.

"Hey glitterbaby," Adam laughed and returned the hug, peaking over Tommy's head to try and see the rest of the house. He did not believe there wasn't a creepy death painting or hanging human skeleton just down the hallway. At the exact moment they pulled out of their hug, Manson materialized out of what Adam would swear was just a shadowy corner. 

"Hello Adam. Nice to see you again," Manson greeted him with a smile.

Adam smiled and gave him a little wave, trying to not look too terrified. "Nice to see you again too." He looked back down at Tommy, who was standing next to Manson with an arm around his waist. "Ready to go glitterbaby?"

"Yup!" Tommy turned toward Manson and stretched on his tippy toes to give him a kiss. 

"Have fun at practice Devil Child," Manson said when they pulled away, brushing a strand of Tommy's purple hair out of his face.

"Thanks. Bye Satan!" 

Tommy walked passed Adam's frozen form and headed to the car. Adam stood there in shock until Manson spoke to him.

"Are you okay Adam? Something wrong?" He asked with what Adam swore was a sinister smirk.

He shook himself out of his trance and began backing away. "Nope, fine! Nice seeing you again!" He then turned and ran to catch up with Tommy. As he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car he looked over at Tommy who was just sitting next to him fiddling with his phone like that hadn't just happened. After a few seconds Tommy turned to Adam and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Did he just call you Devil Child? And did you just call him Satan?" He blurted out.

Tommy rolled his eyes and laughed. "So what? you call me Glitterbaby and I call you Babyboy."

Adam gaped at Tommy, who was just sitting there like Adam hadn't just witnessed the most confusing thing of his life. "Yeah, but SATAN?"

Tommy gave another eye roll. "Well it's Marilyn Manson. What, did you expect me to call him sugar crumb or some shit like that?"

Adam just stared at Tommy and then shook his head. "Whatever you say, TommyJoe, whatever you say."

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WILL BE MOOOORE!


End file.
